Jail Break
by RumBum
Summary: When a mutual and quite innocent friend is arrested, what are two pirates to do? Break her out of course! Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa join forces to help their good friend Katherine and her children escape the cells Commodore Norrington had thrown them in. Will they be successful? Will they be caught as well? Let's find out, savvy? (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_(not a link)

* * *

Jack sat near the opened window of the tavern having a drink and talking business with an old friend. Being near the opened window resulted in better air to breath, but he also heard the voices outside. Two of which he recognized. He peered out the window and saw Norrington taking Katherine into the jail across the way.

"Well, this can't be good," he said turning back to Barbossa. "It appears our mutual friend Katherine's been arrested. For what, I don't know." He paused a moment. "What do you say we free a little bird from her cage, eh?" He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa was hovering over his mug of rum, inhaling the scent and had just took a long. hard gulp when his blue eyes looked up at Jack and noting his unease. He crocked an eyebrow. What the hell was so bloody interesting. Probably a salty wench! He thought to himself.

"Ahhh well -What's that ye be sayin'?" He jumped up from his chair peering out the window as well. He opened his mouth gasping lightly. "Katherine…What 'n the blazes could she 'ave done?" He barked and looked at Jack. "Aye, take what ye can and be givin' nothin' back." He bumped knuckles with Jack and they made their way to the door. Slowly creeping outside, and staying in the shadows. Barbossa got distracted by a pretty blond lady of the night, until Jack dragged him by the collar to follow their prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine was taken to the cells by Norrington, as he brought her to her cell she looked around at the prisoners In their cells some were crying and some were acting crazy. She looked forward and tried not to worry to much. _Everything will be okay_, she thought. As Norrington locked ushered her in the cell and locked her in all she could think about was Scarlett and Charles, and if she would ever see them again, she just stood there motionless lost in her thoughts, hoping she could find a way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

(Not a link)

* * *

Norrington knew that he had done a risky thing by arresting Katherine. If she was as good of friends with Jack as he assumed, he was going to be in for it. Just to be safe, he had doubled the guards and was helping to patrol.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

Jack sighed, exasperated. "This not be the time for canoodling with a lass, mate. Katherine's in trouble." Honestly, and people think he, Jack, was the womanizer. He peered at the jail. "Bloody hell! Norrington's doubled the guards." He paused in thought. His brow twitched when an idea came to him. "We may need that lass who's skirts you were trying to get up earlier. Come on." He grabbed Barbossa by the collar and began to lead him back to where the girl was.

"Pardon us, miss, but would you help us with our, uh, _dress_." He gave the woman his most charming smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa followed Jack sneering lightly and mumbling a few choice curse words under his breath. But he swallowed his differences to help a friend in need. He walked with Jack as fast as his lanky legs would carry him.

The blond turned and faced Jack and flashed her most alluring smile at both of the pirates before her. Captains she thought, high dollar meal ticket. She pursed her red painted lips at them seductively, "Anything and everything for a price…" She cooed. Barbossa stepped forward and wagged a finger, "We be not 'ere fer pleasure, be business." Just then another lady of the night walked up behind the blond and winked at them. Barbossa and Jack looked at each other, an idea beginning to form. "We be needin' yer 'elp. Do ye 'ave spare dresses?" The blond nodded confused, and gestured to a side door in the alley. Both Jack and Barbossa followed them into the room, it was full of all of their artillery for the long nights. Dress's, wigs, shoes, etc. Barbossa turned to the blond, "Make us look like ladies!" He barked dropping a bag in her hand. She felt the weight of coin and flashed the other girl a wink with a nod. They set to work on making over two very salty, rough pirates.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine was sitting against the wall resting her head on her knees, she looked outside the cell to see if there were any guards there, but didn't see any, and she quickly took the compass out of her pocket just to see what it was pointing out. She opened it and it was pointing to the direction where her house was "Scarlett and Charles, of course…" She whispered to herself shaking her head lightly as she put the compass back in her pocket, wondering if she would ever see them again. She looked out at the moon, it was a beautiful night, but she lost her interest in looking out the window when she noticed two strange, man looking women standing in from of her cell. "What the hell…?" She muttered to herself, not noticing it was Jack and Barbossa. ((Norrington is your turn!))


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

(Not a link)

* * *

So far, there had been no sign of Sparrow. Norrington was beginning to wonder if he had been correct in his assessment of her's and Jack's friendship. "Evenin' sir" a voice greeted him from behind.

"Any sign of Sparrow?"

The man shook his head. "Nah, I haven't seen no one sir, except those two lady friends of Ms. Katherine. You know, for a woman that beautiful, she has some damn ugly friends. If I may say so sir."

Norrington froze and looked at the man. "What did they look like? and who authorized visitors for her?" He cursed, not wanting to hear the excuses. "Come on, he motioned for a half dozen more men to follow him. It was time to check in with_ Ms_. Katherine


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

Jack stepped out of the back room in his get-up. "I see now why women always complain about these things." He wore a dark red dress and a brown, curly wig. The dress was rather high cut, since Jack had nothing to fill that space, and it covered, mostly the fact that he was a man. "Thank God we were able to retain our pants under these."

"Here," one girl said, handing Jack a fan. "We don't normally have beards, so hide your's. Although, I do rather like it." She went to play with his beard, but Jack gently took her hand away.

Jack tested the fan, shielding from his nose down. "It suit it's purpose?" The girl nodded. "Alright." He turned to the direction Barbossa disappeared to. "Alright, mate. Come out already! We need to make haste!"

After Barbossa came out of the dressing room, Jack gave a nod of thanks to the women and the pair walked out into the night.

"Alright. Shield that scraggly beard with the fan and hopefully, we'll get past the guards. If I can remember correctly, these doors only need the proper leeverage to pop them out of their hinges."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was writen by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

The blond wench helped Barbossa, she picked a powder blue dress and helped him get it on, then slapped a blond curly haired wig a top his head. His trade mark hat, left behind -sadly. She helped add kohl eyeliner to the rims of his eyes. He suddenly had an appreciation for what women went through to be presentable.

When he walked out to meet Jack, he was horrified at what ugly women they made. But the embarrassment would be worth it in the end. Anything to help a friend.

Jack and Barbossa shielded their faces and walked up to the guards. "Ahem, we be 'ere to see Ms. Katherine!" Barbossa sputtered in the highest, girly voice he could muster. Followed by a blue eyed flutter of his eye lashes. Jack winked at the other guard and giggled a squeaky laugh. "Right this way ladies." The guard gestured with his hand for them to follow. He led them to the jail cell, they found Katherine sitting there alone, cold and desperate for escape. "Thankee kindly." Barbossa muttered from behind his fan. As soon as the guards left the room, Jack ran up to the cell. "Its me … Jack!" He whispered. Barbossa stood watch by the door. "Its a jail break Katherine! get ready with the right leverage I will be able to pop this door open like a bottle of rum!" He whispered excitedly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine stared at them in confusion for a second as they talked to the guards claiming that they were her friends, she didn't recall ever seeing them before. When Jack spoke she instantly recognized the voice, the first thing that came to her mind was that they were really ugly women, but then she was happy that they were here to save her. She quickly stood up and walked to the door "Go ahead! Pop it open!" She whispered excitedly with a big grin on her face, when Jack popped the door open she quickly walked out and hugged the two of them "Thank you… Now let's get out of here."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

(Not a link)

* * *

When Norrington heard the hinges of the door pop off, he picked up the pace. "Ready men?" He charged into the room, pistol aimed at Sparrow. "What a most appropriate setting to find you Mr. Sparrow. You as well, seems I caught two pirates with one lady."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

Jack's eyes went wide when Norrington burst on the scene, pistol aimed at him. He quickly put the fan up to cover his face from the nose down. "M-me, sir?" He squeaked in the most feminine voice he could muster. "But we be just two ol' women helping a friend." Mouth hidden behind the fan and eyes never leaving the navy dogs, Jack managed to whisper to Katherine, "Run down the hall behind us. There should be a window you can escape thru." He then moved to make a human blockade with Barbossa, creating an obstacle to aide Katherine in her escape.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa and Jack stood shoulder to shoulder allowing no one to pass as Katherine was given ample time to run down the hallway. "Such handsome Navy men. Oh how I love a man 'n a uniform!" Barbossa snicked, practically throwing up in his own mouth as the words left his lips. He fluttered his fan and then a scowl crept its way to his face. Barbossa's ears where attuned to Katherine's footsteps traveling down the hallway, he knew she was well out of harms way. "Time to improvise Jaaack." He whispered behind the fan. Dropping the fan, Barbossa kicked over a barrel in the hallway sending it rolling down to the men and causing several to fall over and others to flail in the moment of chaos.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine didn't want to leave them behind, but she knew that there was nothing she could do to help, and that if she stayed she would only be getting in their way, she took some steps back before she turned around and started running down the hall looking for a window, or any way to get out of there. She found a window and when she was about to get out she noticed some guards coming towards her, she jumped out of the window and walked rapidly towards a big crowd of people so that they couldn't find her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

(Not a link)

* * *

"Stop her!" Norrington roared as several of his men ran in different directions. "Sparrow, you may have set Katherine free, but I've got you now." He pulled out his sword, "and that's all that matters."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

Jack never broke eye contact with Norrington as he kept his face hidden behind the fan. He whispered for only Barbossa to hear, "When given the signal, run out the same way as Katherine. Savvy?"

Jack lowered his arms, his hands disappearing into his sleeves. "So it seems, commodore. You've finally got me, but now how will you spend your time? Hunting me seemed to have become your favorite past time. Tis a shame it will have to end. Unless," a smirk played his lips. "It doesn't." He quickly drew his arms out of his sleeves revealing two, round objects. Jack quickly cast the objects to the ground, releasing great clouds of smoke. He grabbed Barbossa's arm and turned him with himself as Jack began to make a quick get away out the back window, slouched over to avoid gunshots.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa watched Jack climb out of the window, bullets flying by their heads as they did so. He quickly followed and fell to the ground, covering the dress in mud. "Where be Katherine?" Barbossa barked at Jack, not seeing her anywhere. Merchants, sailors and townsfolk where all running around crazed as they pushed their way through the crowd and made a bee line to a nearby alley way. Barbossa had pulled out his hidden cutlass from his skirts and readied himself for whatever came next. He turned and looked at Jack who saw …


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine made her way through the crowd going to her house to get Scarlett and Charles, who were being taken care of by a friend. She stopped when she saw two liutenants walking looking for someone, she turned around and walked a bit faster, she gasped and widened her eyes when someone grabbed her arm. She looked back and saw Jack and Barbossa "Thank God it's you…"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

* * *

Norrington was about to retort when the smoke bombs went off. "Open fire!" He shouted over the chaos as he darted after the fleeting figures. He spotted a window and figured that was where they had gone.

He scrambled out the window and tried to determine where they would have gone next. He cursed and grabbed a near by soldier. "Spread the word, I want those three in alive."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

Jack smirked. "Aye. Figured you'd come this way to return to your children. Unfortunately, you can't go to your home right now. Norrington will undoubtably send guards that way in search of you." He saw a look in her eyes and knew he had to think really fast on a solution. "But, we'll send someone for your kids, savvy? Don't become mamma bear on us. Now all we need is a place to hide …"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa looked at Katherine, she seemed fine a little worse for wear but alright. He nodded as Jacks words, he'd hate to admit the man was right but he had a valid point. Barbossa cleared his throat softly, pushing a blond curly out of his face from the wig. "I be knowin' of a place. A tavern as t'where, The Salty Wench. The barkeep be knowin' of me well 'nd he will offer a hideout for a good price." He jerked his head in the direction the should head. "Be right 'round the corrrn—-" His sentence went unanswered as they heard gunfire, and the inevitable bullets whizzing by their heads.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katheine shook her head "That's a real tough thing you're asking me to do Jack, I can't just leave my kids like that, I have to g-…" Katherine sighed knowing that he was right, and if ahe went to get them right away that would only put them in danger. She jumped when she heard the gunshot and grabbed Barbossa's and Jack's arms "Let's go!" She said as she pulled them so that they would run to get out of there.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

(Not a link)

* * *

"Sir! Sparrow, Barbossa, and that woman were just seen not too far from here."

"Block off the area and keep searching. They can't have gotten too far." Perhaps it was time to take a leaf out of Sparrow's book. He ducked into an alley and discarded his coat and wig. He grabbed a handful of mud and smeared it on his face and shirt. It wasn't the best disguise, but it was better than his full uniform.

Jack had friends in low places so the local taverns was where he was going to being his search.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

Jack immediately ducked when he heard gun fire and allowed Katherine to pull him into motion. "Alright, Barbossa," he said in a slightly hushed tone. "Where exactly are we going and can we get there quickly? Time is not exactly on our side at the moment."

His eyes constantly kept scanning the crowd around them as they made their hasty escape. Norrington's gotten quite crafty over time, Jack didn't believe for a second that they'd be safe until significant fortification of a place or distance was between them and the commodore.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was writen by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa gave a curt nod, "Be right this way." He rasped moving as quick as his long, lanky limbs would carry him. He weaved his way through the alley ways and narrow passages, avoiding the main street ways at all cost. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure the other two where still with him and scanning the landscape for anything out of the ordinary. "Be right over 'here!" He pointed a long finger at a rustic tavern with two blue swing doors at the entrance. A two story building with rooms at the top which would be perfect for a hideout. He looked back at Jack and Katherine. "Here be a back door to the tavern as well, be a good thing 'n case we need to make a hasty retreat." He rasped in a low whisper as he led them to the door, holding it open for both of them to walk in. They where greeted by a jolly tavern keeper who had recognized Barbossa, possibly even Jack. He set them up in a room that had a window that faced the front and the back of the tavern, that way they could stake out and keep an eye on things. He also fetched them some food and drink.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine followed Barbossa to the tavern. When the tavern keeper lead them into a room she felt a little relieved, but still paranoid that Norrington would come after them. She saw Jack and Barbossa sitting down at a table, but she was too nervous to sit. She crossed her arms walking back and forth worried. "What are we gonna do? We can't keep hiding around in Port Royal forever, we have to get out of here… And what are we going to do about Scarlett and Charles? What if Norrington finds us here…?" She couldn't stop asking questions, she was too nervous to stop talking. She took a peek outside of the window to see if she saw anything unusual but everything seemed okay outside.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

(Not a link)

* * *

Norrington wandered from place to place, trying to blend in with the crowds. They couldn't have gotten very far. He made his way towards the tavern and stumbled in. He scanned the room looking for signs of Sparrow. Nothing caught his attention at the moment so he pulled up a chair at the bar and ordered a drink. They couldn't hide in here forever.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was writen by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

Jack sighed as he watched Katherine pace and chatter nervously. He stood and walked over to her as she peered out the window. He gently turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes reassuringly. "It'll be alright. Just calm yourself. We'll figure something out. Don't fret. As for Scarlett and Charles, we'll get them soon enough. Savvy?" He gave her a kind smile before turning to Barbossa.

"She raises good points, as you most likely well know." He paused a moment. "And now I have a point to add. Why am I still in this dress?" He walked away from the window and began his attempt to untie his corset. His attempt failed. "Alright," he said with an exaggerated sigh as he turned back to Katherine. "How the bloody hell do you women wear these things? Mind helping me out, dearie?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

"That she does, as do all mothers of their beloved children." He said as he stared at the wood grain of the table in front of him. Barbossa looked up and watched Katherine help Jack out of his self inflicted, torture device. He slowly stood up, ready to be rid of his own as well. "Where can a pirate go … 'nd blend 'n to the masses?" He slowly took another step, his well oiled boot making a clunking noise as it met the wooden floor. "Where can a pirate be … not questioned of his business?" He slowly swaggered over to Jack and Katherine. "Where can a pirate be … at home?" He gave a sideways glance, a devilish smirk playing at the corners of his lips.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine rolled her eyes and walked over to Jack to undo his corset "I don't know, Jack, I never wear these… torture devices. The last time I wore one, I passed out." She finished taking off the corset and walked to Barbossa to help him with his "You don't mean Tortuga, do you? Wouldn't it be obvious that we're heading there?" She thought for a brief moment and nodded "Never mind, I guess you're right. But I don't think we should be leaving the Tavern by the main entrance, I have this feeling that they're out there waiting for us." She said as she finished undoing his corset.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

(Not a link)

* * *

Norrington spotted a very drunken man a few seats down from him. He rose from his seat and stood next to him. "Tell me sir, have you seen three ladies come through here?"

The man furrowed his brow, trying to think through his drunken haze._"Thar be a lots o women folk come through here."_

"What about a woman who was with two other, very hideous women?"

_"Oh! I remember seein' them. Damn they was ugly women folk. I think they wen upstairs. Why?"_

"Never you mind, have another drink on me."

_"Why thankee sir! I'll toast ta that!"_

Norrington rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs, his sword drawn


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

Jack took a deep breath and sighed. "Tis great to have that off again. Thank you, Katherine." He paused a moment then smirked. "Barbsy ol' boy, I think you're on to something. Tortuga would be a good place to lose ourselves from the navy dog. True, it is obvious, Katherine, but isn't it obvious that all the obvious places are overlooked for their obviousness? It's perfectly obvious and because of that, he'll not find us there. Now, to plan our escape from here. It's not wise to stay here too long."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa chuckled lightly at Jacks, elaborations. "Obviously, I be agreenin' with what ye be sayin' 'nd if that landlubber comes a lookin' fer us don't ye think he will have a hard time fightin' through a whole island of pirates?" He gave Katherine a conspiratorial wink. "Methinks the back way be the best course, just as lady Katherine be sayin' the main entrance be not an option." He pulled the blond wig off of his head, revealing his dusty blue bandana. "First we must be fetchin' the children, secondly the ships need to be readied. May be best to be splittin' up. What say ye?"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

"That's true, I guess that Tortuga is the best place we could go to." She quirked an eyebrow at Barbossa. "So, what's the plan then? Should I look for Scarlett and Charles while you two get the ships prepared, and then we all meet up?" She asked staring at Barbossa before quickly she turned her attention to the door, as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

(Not a link)

* * *

_Tortuga eh?_ That was good information to know. He sat down on the stairs resting his head against the wall, pretending to be in a drunken stupor. If they split up, he could go after Katherine and send the others to capture Sparrow and Barbossa. Even if he missed Sparrow this time, he'd still have Katherine.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

"I believe it be wise if we split up. Although, I think it not wise for you to fetch your children unattended. Only one man be needed to ready the ships. Savvy? Barbossa, would you accompany Katherine while I ready the ships?" Jack gave Katherine a puzzled look. "Someone outside?" He quietly snuck his way over to the door, drawing his sword in the process. He turned back to the other two and held a finger to his lips before opening the door silently. Lo and behold, there was a man there. He appeared to be sitting on the steps, a tad more than three sheets to the wind. One can't take any chances in this circumstance, right? Jack tapped the man on the shoulder with the end of his sword, keeping it near his throat.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa stood there and listened to Jack nodding his head in agreement. When Jack asked him to escort Katherine to fetch her children, he glanced up at her. His blue eyes met hers and he mumbled a barely audible "Aye…"

Suspense quickly filled the room as they watched Jack open the door. Barbossa had pulled his cutlass and flintlock gun, ready for anything. He took a slow step towards the man hunkered down on the stairwell, looking at him closely. Through the mud smeared face, and displaced clothing he still recognized whom they where looking at. "I be feelin' a change 'n the winds as t'where -_Norrington!"_ Barbossa met Jacks gaze and nodded. "What should we be doin' with this bilge suckin' cur? Tie 'em up 'nd leave 'em 'ere. Or be'er yet take him prisoner?


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine almost didn't recognize Norrington, until Barbossa yelled out his name. She was surprised to see him without his ridiculous wig, and with muddy clothes. She stared at him for a brief moment and then turned her attention back to Barbossa. "If we take him, they will have more reasons to come after us." She said, looking at Barbossa and then at Jack, noticing that according to their face expressions, they were't agreeing with what she said at all. "I mean, am I the only one that thinks it's a bad idea?" She asked as they were staring at her with a blank expression on their faces, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Do what you want to do."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

(Not a link)

* * *

"Either way, you're going to get captured." He was going to fight with Sparrow but thought better of it once he heard Barbossa cock his gun. He sat up slowly and faced the three of them. "Or, you could just surrender yourselves and come back to the prison with me?"


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

"Oh?" Jack said with a smirk. "Appears you're the one captured now, commodore." He chuckled when the man mentioned surrendering. "Surrender? Nay, I don't think we'll be doing that." He paused to think, not taking his eyes away from the man sitting on the stairs. "Katherine, you raise a good point, but those men would be after us regardless. We do need a place to lay low, but I'm afraid our plan's been pre-foiled. We need to figure out a place to go, fetch Katherine's little ones, and now need to deal with him." He paused, a mischievous smirk finding its way to his lips. "What to do with a pirate-hunting commodore for the British Navy? Any thoughts, Barbossa?"


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa took a step forward and held his flintlock at the man. "After everythin' we 'ave been through, methinks its time fer 'em to get a taste…" He sneered as he gave Norrington a scowl. We should be takin' 'em to see the lasses who 'elped us earlier. Then be leavin' him tied to a street poll, gagged with a sign that be sayin' 'one doubloon fer a good night." He turned to Jack and a seriousness entered his voice. "Lady Katherine be showin' me the way to her abode after that, while ye ready the ships. Tortuga be not an option, but I be knowin of another place. A place where a Navy mutt will not be showin' face." Barbossa's expression contorted into a cunning grin and he chuckled as he looked up at Jack. The pirates then dragged Norrington down alleyways and back roads, scuffling here and there. They made their way back to the room and the ladies who helped them earlier where still attentive. Barbossa and Jack took time to re-dress themselves in their normal 'pirate effects' while Katherine and the other two ladies dressed Norrington, in a most humiliating manner.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine and the two other women started doing Norrington's make up. She asked the blond woman to get her some blue eye shadow, and the other woman to get her some blush. She got some red lipstick from the tables and put it on Norrington, laughing as she did it. "Oh, Commodore, you're going to be a pretty lady!" She said laughing. The blond woman got her the blue eye shadow and Katherine instructed her to put it on him as she got a brown curly wig.

The brunette gave her a corset and Katherine couldn't help but snicker when she gave it to her. "Put it on him, as tight as you possibly can!" The brunette nodded and went to put the corset on him, as Katherine went to pick out a dress. She took a blue dress and gave it to him, smirking. "I feel like blue, _really_ goes with your skin, don't you?"


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _entwined-but-never-joined_

* * *

Norrington rolled his eyes at her, less than thrilled to be in this situation. So much for thinking like Jack. He winced as the brunette tightened the corset.

"How do you women breathe with this thing on?"

He scowled the entire time the women were dressing him up. He needed to find a way out of this situation. When the blonde turned her back to him, he made his move. He grabbed the woman and held her tightly. "Don't follow me, or she gets it." he backed out of the room, dragging the woman with him. The brunette moved to intercept and he shoved the blonde at her. He turned on his heel and began to run.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-of-the-black-pearl_

(not a link)

* * *

Jack chuckled. This ought to be interesting. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to see how Norrington's makeover was going. "Is the princess ready for her debut?" Jack called in a sing-song-y voice. When he walked in, his amused smirk dropped from his face. "Bloody hell," he muttered. The commodore was gone. How the hell was he gone? "Barbossa, we got a runner!"


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _captain-barbossa-tumbles-apples_

(not a link)

* * *

Barbossa shoved his flintlock pistol into his dingy yellow sash, a scowl already making its way to his weather beaten face._ Damn him._ What the hell did he think he was trying to do? "Well he can't be runnin' very fast 'n a bloody corset, now can he?" he rasped, clear amusement evident in his voice. Their choice was to either chase the man down or let him go and make a very hasty escape. Barbossa turned to Katherine to gauge her expression and nerve. "Shall we fetch the children, be settin' sail 'nd turnin' our rudder to this port?"


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **This is a story written between four characters (Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, and Katherine [a POTC OC or Original Character])

This chapter was written by _katherinenolastname_

(not a link)

* * *

Katherine nodded. "Yes, we have to get them right now." She looked at both of them with a serious expression. "But one of you should get Norrington, I mean he was angry before, but now that I put make up on him and dressed him up like a woman, he must be really angry, and that will make him come after us even more… Besides, like Barbossa said, he's wearing a corset, he couldn't have gotten too far." She said before the three of them left the room.


End file.
